Second Best
by Nixy Angel
Summary: He's been put down to much, and can no longer stand it. Cody makes the terrible mistake of running away from the Tipton, and is abducted my murderers. Will he be able to escape? COMPLETE!
1. Tears

**Summary: I suck at summaries, so I'll just say this. This story contains love, hatred, denial, kidnapping, betreyal, pain,deppression, and death. If you are one of those people that likes happy stories full of pink frosting and happily everafters, I don't quite know what you will think of this. Please R&R! (CodyXOC)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters except some future ones**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Pain. Pain is the result of 14 years of being told that you are nothing but a nerd, a dork, a crybaby, and a klutz by someone that deep in your heart, you really do love. It is a gnawing pain of voices cursing you in their own silent way. And it hurts more then physical pain. At least more then any physical pain I have ever felt in my life. The worst part is, there is no aspirin to take away this pain, and it always results in tears. And that makes everyone come on even harder.

"Cody! I beat your score in _Zombie's Revenge_!" Zack was in a corner smirking. 164,466,121! Lets see you beat that! Its such a big number, I don't even know what its called!"

"One hundred sixty four million, four hundred sixty six thousand, one hundred twenty one." I replied frowning. "And I don't give a shit." I turned away from the TV and stormed into our room, which was once again a complete mess. But this time, I didn't bother to clean it like usual. Instead I lay on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I could feel tears welding up on my eyes, and I tried to push them away. I couldn't cry. I have cried so much already.

"Dude, are you ok? Like, it was only a high score man." Zack sounded confused. He walked over to my bed and sat on the floor. "Aw man, don't tell me your crying!" Zack shook his head as he stood up. "Dude, somethings been up with you lately. I mean, you were always a whimp and a crier, but you've been acting allweird like all the timelately."

"Its not about yourdamn high score," I said coldly. "And I would appreciate it if you would go play your stupid video game and get out of my face." The words coming from my mouth sounded cold and mean. I could detect a hint of hurt in Zack's eyes, but I felt no guilt. He should have left me alone in the first place. Zack got up and left the room, closing the door hard behind him.

I have heard that writing poetryhelps to pour out all the pain you feelinside you. They say that it is a great vent. I've never attempted poetry, but trying wouldn't hurt. Isnatched my notebook out of my backpack, and an old chewed up pen, and tried to remember what I had read about poetry. Its not about form or anything, but about letting what you feelpour out on the paper. I closed my eyes and took a breath, then began writing.

_My heart wails  
And bleeds sorrowfully  
My eyelids shut  
And the pain washes over me  
As I sleep alone  
I wander the streets of loneliness  
Over again_

Hardly able to contain  
My heart's sad cries  
With glistening silver tears  
At the brims of my eyes

A stabbing pain  
That just can break  
It will die  
With the smallest scrape

My life will pour out  
Like no one cares  
I'll fall without 

_Anyone there_

_I'm bleeding slowly _

_My life slips away _

_The world so dully _

_Fades to gray..._

I finished off without writing my name, and then re-read the poem. With that, I came to a conclusion. I can't stay here, I needed to go and find somewhere where I was wanted and needed, and more then second best.

* * *

**_Author's note: _Ok, so it wasn't sooooo good. But the story gets better trust me. Please review!**

****


	2. Change

Leave. Get out. Those were the words playing in my head. But how could I go? Where would I go? These thoughts ran constantly through my head as I sat Indian style on the crumpled bed cover. Again, I stared at my poem. Why was I feeling this way? I had never felt bad about being a wimp before. I have always been "the good twin." I got perfect grades, and was loved and praised by adults. My life was practically set before me. I would be a successful, well-put together graduate of some huge college, and then would continue on with some huge career. I smiled to myself, crumpling up the poem. I took a step towards the door, when I overheard Zack on the phone.

"Yeah, he's in his room bawling his eyes out because I beat his high score. I don't know what's up with him. He's such a wimp." Zack paused, listening to who ever were on the other line. I felt a sharp pain hit my chest as Zack said that. I ran over to the cordless phone sitting on the dresser and picked it up in order to listen in on the conversation.

"-Right. He is a wimp," said a female voice. I recognized it to be Max.

Max, the girl I had secretly been crazy about since... I don't even know. But like Zack, I never really heard anything good from her about me. My mind bounced back two years ago to the dance competition. I'll never forget how much fun I had up there on stage dancing, and I think I really had her impressed. Then I had to screw it up. I was written off as a klutz, and yelled at. Well, Zack had been yelled at too, but it wasn't the same. He didn't feel the same way about her as me. I can still remember when she fell for Zack. It crushed me really bad, and I was more then happy when they decided to just be friends. The problem was, I knew very well that I didn't have a chance. Not a chance in the universe. That's why I had tried other girls.

Herma…that girl really broke my heart. I had finally been able to push my mind away from Max, and give it all to someone else. That was a mistake. I've also tried smaller flings with other girls, but none of them really ever worked out. Now, single once again, my heart was completely in love with Max, again.

"I mean seriously," smirked Zack's voice. "I don't get what his problem is. Sometimes I think that he is just too…"

"Nerdy? Over reactive? Wimpy?" Max laughed. I hung up the phone, anger and sadness bubbling up inside of me. My face felt like it was on fire and tears were pushing at my closed eyelids. I swallowed the lump in my throat choking me and made a resolution. I am not going to be a nerd, or a wimp, or anything like that. I was going to start life over, and find somewhere that I could go on. The only problem though, is that I'm 14, without a license, or anywhere to go.

A small scrap of paper caught my eye. I snatched it up, and smiled. It was a letter from Dad.

**Zack and Cody,**

**How is everything? Nothing new with the band, and me just traveling as usual. I miss you boys a whole lot and wish I could be there to see you more often. Next week, I'm going to be in MA, but I wont be able to stop by the Tipton due to short time. We're playing Thursday night at 8:00 pm until 10:00 at "The House of Rocklin'" in Dover. If you know anybody that could come, tell them about it! Well anyway, I miss you again, and will come to see you as soon as possible.**

_Love,_

_Dad_

I stared at the rumpled sheet of paper, and it hit me. I would just go with Dad and the band. They would take me in, I'm sure. Plus it was legal because he WAS my father. It made perfect sense with my first thought. A smaller voice inside of me told me it was a bad idea to leave the Tipton, but I pushed it away. If I were going to be tough, and normal, I would have to take chances.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my school backpack. Hard as it was, I tossed the schoolbooks out on the floor and began pulling unfolded clothes from the closet, but stopped. I stared at my usual vests and clothes. They all screamed _Geek _just like Zack had always said. I would have to get new clothes. I had plenty of money at least, since I never spent my allowance. I threw a few of Zack's old clothes in the bag, and an old portable radio along with a few other entertainment items. Standing, I stared at my soft blue blanket. If I were going to be tough, I would have to leave blankie behind. But, even tough guys needed comfort right? I tore a small corner off the blanket and stuffed it in my closet. I folded blankie up neatly and set it on the small table next to my bed, along with my old life. I set my poem on top of it and slowly turned the doorknob.

My common sense stopped me though. I couldn't leave until dark. When everyone was in bed, I would start my new life. I would take a bus too Dover, and find Dad…and it would all work out. That little voice was still nagging in my head, but again, I pushed it away.

Zack's POV

"Nerdy? Over reactive? Wimpy?" Max had said.

"No, he's too perfect." I finished. "Everyone loves Cody, and everything Cody does. He always makes such perfect grades, and he never gets in trouble. Its not that I want to be a nerd or anything, but sometimes it isn't fun being looked down on all the time."

"Cody isn't that bad. You know he was listening in on us before? That's why I said all that."

"What?"

"Did you not hear the phone pick up? I didn't want him to know what we were saying. Hey Zack, can you keep a secret? Seriously keep a secret? Please don't tell anyone.

"Sure Max"

"I've liked Cody since you and me…ended."


	3. Gunshots

**Zack's POV**

"What?" I almost dropped the phone. The horror. Max liked Cody. That couldn't be true. That wasn't true. There was no EARTHLY way. They were complete opposites in everyway. Cody was a nerd, and Max…wasn't. She must be out of her mind.

"Zack…I don't really know how I feel seriously. I mean, I see Cody, and I feel happy, like I like him. But I know we would never work out, we're so different and all. But that doesn't mean I can't still care for him. It's so weird, because I've always thought of him to be Cody, Zack's nerdy brother. But recently he's been really sweet, and I dunno, I like it." Max paused, then said with a louder voice, "If you tell ANYONE about this Zack Martin, I swear I will-"

"Max, relax. I wont. Hey, I gotta go," I lied. I couldn't handle it. This was all just too weird. Shaking my head I hung up the phone and headed to bed. It was late; I had been talking to Max past when Mom would have liked. I grinned at Muriel asleep on the couch. Some babysitter she had turned out to be.

I walked into my room to see Cody sitting on his bed, his eyes narrowed and angry. I squinted at him…he didn't seem like himself at all.

"Cody?"

"Leave me alone right now Zack" said a curt unfamiliar voice. I backed away and hopped into my bed. I didn't feel like dealing with Cody right now. At least, what I thought might be Cody. The figure sitting on the bed didn't act like my brother at all.

**Cody's POV**

Night had fallen. I could hear Zack's soft snoring in the bed beside me. I looked at my watch: 2:44 AM. Dang it! I must have dozed off while waiting for Mom to go to bed. I crept out of my bed quietly so not to wake Zack, then grabbed my backpack. The door creaked as I opened it, and I cringed at the noise. Leaving this hotel was not going to be easy. I passed the couch Mom lay on and took one look at her. I know she loves me, and I wish that I could stay with her. But leaving was what I needed to do. Again that voice inside me nagged on.

_Turn back while you can. You are going to walk into instant trouble._

I turned my back on it and crept out the door. The elevator was too dangerous. I would have to take the stairs. Slowly I trudged down each metal step, and imagined them to be pieces of my old life that I was throwing out.

One…Two…Three…Four

So why did I feel like they were pieces of my old life clinging closer to me? Again, I closed my eyes. I was going to have to ignore that voice.

Getting out of the lobby was easier then I had imagined. I just left. I didn't look back or anything, I just walked out of the rotating doors. The person at the desk who must have been the 3rd shift worker looked unfamiliar. I had never seen her before, probably because she only worked at night. She not so much as glanced at me as I stepped out of the dimly lighted lobby and into the loud world of Boston.

Later 

I had been walking for near an hour and could feel my legs shaking for a rest. I spotted an old crate sitting upside down near an alley opening and sat on it. There didn't seem to be any people around this part of the town. The alley was dark and appeared to be abandoned. Slowly I breathed in, so as to take in the new air. And truth be told, I didn't like it. The idea of sitting in the middle of Boston at night was suddenly very scary. I reached for the corner of blankie I had stuffed in my pocket earlier and looked around. There didn't seem to be any sign of crime anywhere.

I thought too soon.

A shot slammed in the still air of the alleyway where I sat. I could hear footsteps pounding nearer to me. Then there were more gunshots. Each shot hammered at my chest and made my eardrums throb. I could feel sweat starting to form on my neck as the footsteps neared me.

Closer

My heart thumped harder

I threw myself to the ground as a light neared me. Screw being tough, even the hardest people would throw their hands up at a gunshot. My hands covered my head and my butt was sticking in the air. I'm sure I was a sight at that moment.

Then the shooting stopped. I looked up to see a skinhead blowing the smoke from his gun. On the ground in front of him lay the body of a man. I couldn't quite tell the face because of all the blood.

"Andrew!" said a woman's voice. "God Andrew, there you are." She was tall with short blonde hair. She was wearing a short strapless red party dress and tall high heels. She stepped forward breathing hard. "Damnit Andrew! You didn't have to go that far!" she screamed. I said to scare him, not kill him.

"I missed." the man said, crushing his lips to the blonde woman's. She returned his kiss smiling. How could she smile? And kiss him? This man had just killed a man! I tried hard to breath, but couldn't. With each breath I choked, my eyes unmoving from the couple and the dead man.

"Now what are we going to do with the body?" The woman pulled away from the skinhead.

"Don't worry Lola, I'll get rid of it. Just go to the house." The man lifted the bloody body onto his shoulders and started walking down the alley again. The woman followed, but tripped over something. I stared in horror. It was my backpack.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what did you guys think of it? Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm suffereing from a major writer's block and have been having a hard day. Please review and tell me what you think though, I am eager to hear your opinion!**


	4. A dream and a capture

I could only stare.

The horror

Lola, as I guess she was called, picked up my backpack like a disgusting dead animal and held it arm's length away from her self. She reached out two long manicured fingers and delicately pulled the zipper. Then she turned it upside down, as my clothes and things fell to the floor. I sucked in a scream…this was the girlfriend of a murderer. If he killed, no doubt she would as well. If she found me…I was done for. I felt my hand stroking the corner of blankie I had saved. But wait! I was brave…I was tough…oh who I am kidding? I'm sure even Zack would be scared stiff right now. Sweat formed on my forehead as she searched the backpack, and silently thanked myself for putting my wallet in my pocket.

"Damn, there's no money in here. Just some kid's shit." She shook her head and started to walk away. I sighed silently in relief…too soon. The woman turned back and started to look around. She locked her gaze near the crate where I was hiding. I swear she could hear my heart beating. The look on her face said 'If there's a bunch of crap here that wasn't here before, there must be someone around here that saw us.' The woman flipped open a small gray cell phone and rapidly dialed a number.

"Andrew? Yeah, I think we have a problem." Pause "Ok good job, as long as you get rid of it. And hurry and get your ass back here. I think we have a real bad problem" Pause "No, I think there was someone who saw your little fiasco, and that I was connected with it all." Pause "No, I don't think anything dangerous. Just a kid I think, but you can never be too sure of the danger. Witnesses are witnesses in court." Pause "Yeah, I'll will. But Andrew… we can't kill a kid if it is one." I could detect a sort of sadness in her voice. "I don't think that I could bear it after…" she heaved a huge sigh as if forcing away tears while paused. "Ok, I'll hold it." She closed the phone and held it close to her for a second, then turned again where I was hiding.

I tried to run. I really did try. Maybe if I had run, I might have escaped. That woman didn't seem eager to kill me after her conversation on the phone. Every inch of me said, "RUN! GET AWAY!" But fear had frozen me into a limbo state. My back was soaked in sweat my heart was beating so fast, I'm sure it skipped a few beats. This could be the end of me…I could die right here. Now, for the first time since I had left the Tipton I could see the truth in the voice that had been speaking to me since I made my resolution. Sure, maybe I wasn't loved, but it was better to live unloved then not live at all…was it? What about Mom? I'm sure she would miss me. I hadn't really put much thought to what Mom would think about my little escapade. As much as everyone hated me, I knew Mom loved me. No matter what. If I died, who would tell her I still loved her? I silently made a vow, that if I died, I would return to the Tipton, no matter the pain of being unloved by Zack, Max, and everyone else in school.

The woman took my arm and lifted me up. She didn't say a word; she just took out a gun with her other hand and held it to my head. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would live. "Please don't kill me. I didn't see anything. Please let me live. Don't kill me…don't let…I don't want to die. Please. Please." My words were broken and whispered, mixed with the heaving you get when you cry really hard for a long time. I could feel my life dangling from the end of her long fingers and held at the tip of that shotgun. "Please" I repeated. "My mother will miss me. No one else will, but she will. I need to get back to her. I wont tell anyone I ever met you please."

I felt myself fall to the ground. I curled into a ball, shaking uncontrollably. The tips of my shoulder length blonde hair stuck to my face, but I could still feel the cold metal touching my neck, though it's hold was less firm now. I looked up at the woman and her eyes were drained and sad. And I caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes. She was shaking almost as hard as me now. From the look in her eyes, something was wrong. She probably wouldn't have done anything if I had run off right there. She would have let me go right then. But then, I had to be cursed with a kind and good nature. If I had been smarter I would have run then, and gotten away. But I was too caring. I couldn't bear to see a woman cry like that.

"Hey- what's w…wrong? I said standing on the tips of my toes so I could look into her eyes.

"Nothing! Noth-" She cut short, and crouched on the ground, her bare knees crushing into the dirt. I felt a little uncomfortable next to her in that short little dress, and with a gun in her hand. Actually I was still shaking myself, so it was hard to look her straight in the eye. I stayed. I don't know why, but I sat with her. "My son…I had a son. He was blonde like you and he-" she was cut short by a gunshot.

"Lola! What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to shoot that God damned son of a bitch!" He took out the gun he had used to shoot the man whose blood still stained the alley and aimed it at me. I knew I should have run, and not stayed. I cowered down behind the woman and covered my head with my hands like I used to when Zack would take me to watch scary movies. This was more then a scary movie though. This was real life, and I was going to die.

Zack's POV

_Fire was in every direction. But they weren't around me; they were closing in on Cody who stood alone in an alleyway, curled in a ball whimpering. I called out to Cody, _

"Cody! I'll get you out! Just stand up! Don't be afraid!" I could feel fear pushing at my heart for my brother. I couldn't stand there and let him die. Then, a short figure in a baseball cap pulled over its head appeared and began blowing at the fire. The fire disappeared more with each breath but the figure seemed to get weaker, like it was killing itself saving Cody. I looked at Cody who was standing with a strange girl I had never seen before in his arms. They both seemed happy, until they saw the baseball cap person. On it's hands and knees now; it turned to look at me. Slowly it fell, to the ground unmoving and the baseball cap tumbled off. I could see a glimpse of it's face, but I wanted to know who it was. I ran over to it and started to turn it over.

"Zack! Cody!" Mom calling me interrupted my dream before I could see who had saved Cody. I turned threw the covers off and stood at the side of my bed. It was unusual that Cody wasn't talking. He usually would have made a comment about my bad breath or that I needed to make my bed.

"Yo Code, you up or what?" I turned to look at his bed, but then stared in horror. Cody was gone. _Maybe he's in the bathroom, or already up? But if Mom knew Cody was up, she would have just called me. Or wouldn't he have woken me up as well? _Though I wanted to think he was just in the bathroom, or around somewhere, my sub-conscious mind reminded me of Cody's strange behavior the night before. Cody was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? I'm writing alot and updating fast becasue I have a lot on my mind for this story. I wanted to write more, but I know from personal experience that some readers don't like to read REALLY long things anymore then short ones. I'll post the other one really soon though, before I forget what I have on my mind now. If you are trying to keep up with my story, put me on your alerts list because of my frequent updating my story may be at the top a little too much. ANYway...if you have any ideas or questions, message me (don't wanna spoil the story for everyone else ;) ) And have nice day :)**


	5. Cody's Angel

Cody's POV

"Get out of the way Lola!" the man I guess whose name Andrew screamed. "I ain't going to no jail!" He lowered his gun so not to hit the woman. I knew I was risking her death as well hiding behind her, but I wanted to prolong my life so I could think about all my wishes and regrets. I would never get to attend Harvard now. And I would never be able to live my 'free' life I had wanted so badly. I would never get to see Max again, or anyone in the Tipton. And I would never see Mom again. And they would search and search, and never find me. I felt so scared and alone that I was past shaking.

"I can't let you kill him" came Lola's voice. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Do anything to him. You can keep him with us, torture him, make him work, do anything. Just don't kill him." I peaked out of my arms to see she had stood in front of me strongly, pointing the gun at him. He had lowered his gun, with a sliver of fear shining in his eye. I crawled over to look at her face. No wonder he was scared. Her blonde hair was still in perfect place, and her lipstick was a shocking blood red because her makeup had rubbed off revealing her pale face. Her mascara had run and her eyes were bloodshot. In that short dress with the gun and perfect hair, she looked like an angry member of Charlie's Angels.

Lola, we can't let him stay. He could get away and rat us out! I could go to prison for years for that murder!"

"Well then keep him under lock and key! Just don't kill him."

I couldn't believe it.

Here I was, praying and getting ready to die. This woman had just saved my life…at least so far. It didn't make sense to me. It was strange not understanding something. I wasn't used to being confused, I always knew what was what and why and how and everything in that area. But now in this alley in the company of a murderer, I felt like a frightened 5 year old with no clue about what was going on. Why had Andrew killed that man in the first place? Why had he not killed me yet? Was Lola really in love with Andrew? Did he love her? Why was she dressed in that little dress? What was her connection with the murder?

I heard a loud bang and felt a hard pressure on my head. Slowly, the world spun around and the loud voices faded out, as I fell into unconsciousness.

Zack's POV

I burst out of my room ran up to Mom. "Mom! Cody is gone! He's gone! He left."

Mom looked at me and laughed. He's probably just out walking around or something. Go check to see if he left a note. That's just like him you know. I nodded at ran back into our room. Absentmindedly I stared around the room for a piece of paper. Then I saw it. Lying neatly on top of his nightstand was Cody's blankie with a piece of paper on top of it. I picked it up and silently read it to myself. With a sad sigh I sat on his bed and put my head in my hands. I had known, in my subconscious mind that something was up with Cody. I never had expected him to take such a drastic leave though. Was it my fault? Had I been the cause of his depression?

* * *

**Sorry Its so short, My wonderful creative thing is over because of stuff going on. I was bored so I wrote. Please review and message me! Thanks so much you guys for the reviews before!**


	6. Stories, bologna, and drugs

I could feel a cold draft sweeping in where I laid and chilling me through my bones. Instinctively, I reached for Blankie's soft comfort and warmth, but find it. My mind told me, _five more minutes _and I wanted to snuggle deeper in the covers before starting another hard day at school being teased and whispered about. But there were not covers to snuggle under, and no scent of Mom's blueberry pancakes drifting into the room to tease me out of bed. In fact, even the bed felt strange and hard. I forced my crusted eyes open and gasped as I looked around the room. I wasn't in The Tipton Hotel, but on the floor curled up in the corner of a dimly lit room.

The only furniture in the room was a rusted metal fold up chair in the center, and a small end table with an ashtray on it. The carpet was a nasty brown and covered in filth. Faded yellow wallpaper on the walls was peeling at the edges. I shook my head and tried to put everything together. That's when it all came back. Running away, witnessing the murder, and Lola and Andrew. I uncurled myself and started to stand up, when the word began spinning. My head was pounding in pain…not like a small headache you would go to the nurse for, but a throbbing pain to where you can't think, or walk, or do anything without cringing. I breathed in and lifted my hand to my head. The huge raised bump near my temple was tender to my touch. I could remember hearing a crack, which must have been something hitting my head because then I passed out. I breathed in slowly and started to walk towards the door at the end of the room. Then I put a sweaty hand on the knob and turned it, only to find it was locked. So I was trapped in this small room with nowhere to go, and a devastating headache. But it was better then being dead. I didn't want to die. Would I die here? I groaned with my head in my hands, but then lifted it towards the door, because I had heard a noise. It was a key, and the doorknob was turning.

Zack's POV

Guilt flooded over me as I silently climbed in the car with Mom. She had called 9-1-1 after I showed her the evidence that Cody wasn't just out taking a walk. Cody was gone, and perhaps never coming back. No, I don't want to think of it that way. We would find Cody and I would be able to apologize to him for always ignoring him and treating him horribly. Everything would be ok. But where would Cody go?

"Zack. I want you to think. I know you are with him more, what about your twin telepathy thing? Zack think. Where did he go? Where is my son?" Carey snapped her head to the side to look at me, slumped in the passenger's seat. Her eyes were filled with anger, and fear, and sadness, all rolled into one. Is this what Cody wanted? I felt a sudden pain of anger. Did he want us to be worried? And angry? Cody was smart, he knew we would look for him and miss him, no matter how horrible we were to him. Just leaving to go nowhere was so unlike him. And that's when I remembered. Dad's letter. Dad was in Massachusetts, nearby Boston. Cody would have probably walked to a bus station, one far away that we wouldn't expect, and ride to Dover and go with Dad. It all made sense, especially looking at it from Cody's point of view. My anger had melted away quickly; replaced by that once again fear of it being my fault that Cody was gone. I had never felt so much guilt, because my so-called telepathy was telling me that Cody was in trouble…or worse.

Cody's POV

There was nothing I could do but stare as the doorknob turned. My mouth hung open as I stood in the center.

"Oh my God, you woke up!" said a feminine voice. "I was ready to kill Andrew for knocking you in the head, we both thought you were getting ready to die. But then, we don't know anything about doctor medical crap and what signs are if you're going to die. Now, what is your name?" Lola crept into the room, now changed into an extremely long gray t-shirt and baggy sweat pants.

I stared at her, for a while, and then finally whispered softly, "Cody."

"Cody." She repeated my name slowly, like trying to comprehend and understand my name in its full extension. There was nothing special about my name. I was just Cody. She seemed to like it though I guess, because she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I felt so strange, being hugged by the person that was holding my captive. But I let her hug me…she had saved my life. I had to remember that.

"I need to leave. I need to go to my Mommy, I can't stay here" I suddenly started whimpering. I felt like a child separated from its mother in the grocery store. It was funny, because I had been away for weeks without much of a thought towards home before. But that was because I knew both of us would be ok. This was different…Mom was probably having a heart attack.

Lola held up her hand. "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room for a few seconds, and then returned with a greasy bologna sandwich and a bag of Doritos. I greedily took it and devoured it…I was suddenly feeling very hungry.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I was suddenly curious.

"Well, it's the next day. I'm not sure how many hours…15 or so? It's been a while. Listen Cody, there's a reason you're here, and not home, or dead."

"Yeah, you saved me. Why did you do that?" I asked

"Cody" she sounded sad again, and her voice became different. "I had a son. He had blonde hair like you. And no, he wasn't Andrew's boy. After I broke up with his father, I got another boyfriend. He wasn't the best man ever, and got drunk a lot. He would beat my poor son until he was practically unconscious. I would always leave with him, and then come back. I don't know why I always came back, and I wish that I had left that last time once and for all. I guess it was maybe because I had nothing better to do. I never went to school, and couldn't get a job. I would leave with Jerry's money, until it ran out. Then I would have to go back, and it would start all over again. Well one day, I made the mistake of leaving Jerry at home with my son, and it was a Friday night. Jerry came home drunk as hell, and real pissed off about something I guess. Then he took it out on my son. He beat the poor kid…so hard" Lola's voice cracked. She was crying to herself now, and her face was drawn. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard to talk about it you know? Even after 10 years…18th birthday was yesterday. That's why we were all dressed up. Andrew knew I was hurtin', so he took my to a party. It cleared my mind for a while, until I met you. You look so much like him Cody. Cody, Jerry killed him. He killed my son." Lola broke into sobs, and I reached my arm over to comfort her. She pushed me away and continued. "After the funeral, which was real small since I couldn't afford nothing big, I lost myself. I would sit on the streets crying until I almost passed out because of dehydration, or hunger. Then I would beg. This lasted for 3 months, until I had lost so much weight, and had changed so much, if you had known me before, you wouldn't have recognized me. That's when I met Andrew. He may seem like a bad man, but he loves me. Heck, you'd be dead if he didn't. I know he does. He helped me through the whole thing, fed me and gave me a place to live. I've been with him ever since."

I stared at Lola. I couldn't imagine what she had gone though. I felt so selfish, having left such a good home for such petty reasons. I reached out to hug her, and this time she didn't push me away. We sat in silence for a long time; my head was still hurting, though the pain had subsided a little. Finally I broke the silence.

"C-Can I go home Lola? Why are you keeping me here?"

"Cody, I can't let you go home as much as I know it must hurt your mother. Andrew killed that guy…he didn't mean to though. That guy was messing with me at the party, and I told Andrew to scare him off. I guess it all got kinda out of hand. I never did say Andrew was perfect; he defiantly ain't perfect. Shoot, he pays for everything through drug dealing. Lets just say you would be doing the cops a favor by just telling them where we live, he's wanted for so many things. But he has a good heart. I know that."

"Why can't I go home?"

"Andrew is afraid that you'll identify us for murder, and illegal drugs that we have."

"But I won't! I swear, if you let me out I wont ever tell anyone anything! Just please let me out."

"I would Cody, but Andrew would never allow it. I'm sorry."

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"Keep you here, I wont let him kill you Cody. Don't worry about that. As long as I'm here you're safe."

"Will I be able to go to school? Will I just sit here? How is my life going to change?"

"You'll help us with what we do. Are you smart?"

"I'm on honor role"

"Good. Remember what I said earlier? About Andrew being a drug dealer? Well, hes also a kinda paun broker like person. He gets people's stuff and we give them money. Then when they come back, we get more money. And we sell the stuff we keep. We get ripped off a lot, because all the people and stuff, and me and Andrew can't read or do math very well. I can read a little, and do simple math, and so can Andrew. But we need someone to keep up with the figures. Who owes us what kind of money, and so on. Make sure we don't loose anything. That will be your job, and in exchange, we'll feed you and all."

I stared in astonishment. They were going to use me, to disobey the law. I knew very well dealing drugs was illegal, and you needed a license to be a paun broker. I was working with criminals, and could get jailed for it. But what choice did I have?

* * *

**So what do you think of that? Please review! And just to let you know, there is NO kind of romance between Cody and Lola. It is strictly a friendship between them, Lola becasue of needing someone to replace her son, and Cody becasue she saved his life. Please R&R! Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to put bad reports if you hated it. **


	7. Kisses and The Touch of Death

Zack's POV 

I sat at lunch in school quietly for once in my life. Mom had forced me to go to school while the police and her searched for Cody. I wanted more then anything to be there too, I could have been a great help, but yet, she still made me come to school. While she drove to the police station, I had to sit through long classes with question nodding at my head. How I was supposed to live with myself that day? Was it because of me? I asked myself continuously. I don't know why I was so certain that this whole ordeal was my fault, but I felt an undeniable guilt flushed over myself. And there was something else bugging me. It beat at me with a grieving pulse. What if he died? Would it be my fault?

"Zack!" I turned over to look at who was calling my name. It was Max. She plopped down on the empty seat on the bus beside me. I could feel my heart speed up. No, my feelings were over for Max. I didn't like her for anything more then a friend. Did I? I remembered the horrible news she had told me last night, and suddenly I felt very nervous. What was I going to tell her? That I had caused Cody to run away and perhaps never come back? What would she think of me then? But I had to tell her. I couldn't keep something like that from her. I sighed and looked at Max, and I could tell she sensed the emotion in my eyes.

"Zack, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Max, something happened…to Cody."

I saw her facial expression change to worry. I felt myself lost in her shiny brown eyes. Max had changed a lot since middle school. She had grown taller, and developed a slender figure. Her layered straight hair dropped to her mid back, and she had finally began wearing clothes that favored her newly acquired figure, and she had begun to wear a little bit of makeup. Though she still acted like her tomboy self, I defiantly would not have mistaken her for a guy seeing her the first time. She was too beautiful for that. But I couldn't like Max. We had agreed on it. And she liked Cody. I felt a lump in my throat trying to push itself up, and I coughed to prevent unwanted tears from springing.

"He ran away Max. I don't know exactly where he went, but he's gone. All he left was some poem, and his blankie. He left Blankie Max, I don't know what was wrong with him, I don't know I just don't know" I could feel myself breaking off. It wasn't fair that Cody was gone. It wasn't fair that Max liked Cody. Why did Cody have to screw everything up? I looked at Max, who hadn't said a word. She looked so sad and forlorn, just staring off. I don't know what overcame me, but I wanted to make her feel better. I breathed hard, because what I was about to do took courage. I hated rejection more then anything. After getting over myself, I turned my head to Max in the seat next to me. I reached out a hand to catch the teardrop falling from her face, then reached over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Cody's POV 

After Lola left, and night had finally fallen. I was lost in a sea of confusion and fear. I was being forced to help sell drugs and illegal merchandise. How hard could it be to sneak bags of pot to someone, then ask for money in return. And it doesn't take reading skills to test people's merchandise then giving them as much money as they need. The back of my mind told me _they don't really need you, its just Lola trying to protect you. _I smiled to myself, at the idea that they might actually think I fell for this. But this was no time to smile. There had to be some way to escape. I crept up to the door and tried the doorknob. It was still locked. There were no windows in the room, other then a small vent window at the floor that I could barely fit my hand through. I sat on the floor and put my head in my hands. Tears started to flow from my face. I missed Mom, and as hard as it was to admit, I missed Zack. Hugging my knees with my arms, I rocked myself back and forth, singing to myself the song "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Normally, I would think this song to be annoying and stupid. But I had heard it last during my depression and had developed a love for it. The door opening interrupted my song. I turned, expecting it to be Lola. My facial expression immediately changed though, because staggering though the door was Andrew.

"If it isn't the little boy whose supposed to be helping us." I could tell by the way his voice swung and his staggering walk that he was very drunk. A drunken murderer is not someone you want to be around. I backed closer to the wall as he came in the room. I could feel the fear from the previous day coming back upon me. Andrew came closer and closer to me, and I could see his bloodshot eyes full of hate and anger. He still wanted me to die, and now that he was drunk and Lola wasn't here, there was nothing stopping him.

"You damn kid, you should be dead. You're lucky I didn't send your damn ass too the grave the other day! In fact, you don't deserve to still be living!" I backed down and cowered into the corner. If this was the good hearted guy Lola had told me about, a real criminal would probably scare me to literal death. Like I had when the gun had been pointed at me, I covered my head with my hands and curled into a ball. I had no defense against this huge man.

"Get the hell up!" Andrew screamed. He reared his leg back and smashed it into my ribs. Pain rippled through my chest like fires set free as he continued to kick me with all his strength. I hugged my legs to myself even tighter, hoping the pressure would lower the pain spreading and throbbing through my body.

Andrew reached his hand out grabbed a handful of my blonde hair, lifting me off the ground. Little knives stabbed my head as I heard the hair strands breaking. I screamed and tried to find a place to support my feet dangling in the air. He took his free hand and smacked the side of my face. It felt like a steaming fire being thrown at my cheeks. He continued to smack in the same place which was a large area considering how large his hand was, and I could feel blood starting to trickle down my cheeks. The flames engulfed my face quickly and stung to where tears were falling down my face fast. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone kind would find him and give me a rest. Andrew continued smacking me, and then he dropped me. Actually he didn't drop me, my hair ripped out of his hand finally leaving him with a huge clump of my blonde hair. He used his strong knee to knee me in the stomach. I doubled over, this pain topping the fire burning on my cheeks and the knives still throbbing on my head. He really wanted to kill me. I tried again to scream, but choked on my own voice. I lay on the ground, writhing in pain that I could never begin to describe. Andrew continued hitting me in various places, causing blood to flow in all over my body. He finished off with a low punch in the face, which I could barely feel because of the other parts of me throbbing. I felt blood rushing down my face, mixing with tears falling from my eyes. With that Andrew left the room, cussing about something I couldn't hear because I was in my own world.

I could feel my life dangling from the end of a string. I tried harder and harder to lift the string up, but it continued slipping out of my grasp. I breathed harder, and was practically forcing my heart to beat. I had to stay alive until someone came to get me. I just had to. I couldn't die. I had barely missed death already before. How many times would I have to face it before it finally took me into its clutches?

Zack's POV 

_Fire was in every direction. But they weren't around me; they were closing in on Cody who stood alone in an alleyway, curled in a ball whimpering. I called out to Cody," Cody! I'll get you out! Just stand up! Don't be afraid!" I could feel fear pushing at my heart for my brother. I couldn't stand there and let him die. Then, a short figure in a baseball cap pulled over its head appeared and began blowing at the fire. The fire disappeared more with each breath but the figure seemed to get weaker, like it was killing itself saving Cody. I looked at Cody who was standing with a strange girl I had never seen before in his arms. They both seemed happy, until they saw the baseball cap person. On it's hands and knees now; it turned to look at me. Slowly it fell, to the ground unmoving and the baseball cap tumbled off. I could see a glimpse of its face, but I wanted to know who it was. I ran over to it and started to turn it over._

I awoke suddenly from that dream. There it was again. Only this time, I started to cry to myself as I thought about how true it might end up being. In order to take my mind off Cody, I switched my thoughts too lunch today. Lunch had been the candle for me in a dark room when you can't find the light switch.

_After getting over myself, I turned my head to Max in the seat next to me. I reached out a hand to catch the teardrop falling from her face, then reached over and kissed her gently on the lips. She seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around me. We both closed our eyes and I held my arms around her waist. Finally, we pulled apart and looked at each other._

"_Zack, I that was amazing." _

"_Max, if you still like Cody, then its ok. But I want to let you know that I love you. There I said it. I love you, and never really did get over you after basketball. To me Max, you're perfect. You are the most amazing person I've ever met." I had had plenty of girlfriends before; I knew what to say to them. But Max was the first one that when I said this, I really meant it._

"_Zack…" Max didn't paused. "I do like Cody. I see him, and I like him. But I feel differently with you. When I see you…I can't even describe what I feel. Yes Zack, I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

**Woah, I didn't even see some of that coming. I never intended for Cody and Max to get together, I was going to do something else with their crushes But sometimes, things change lol. Like, INEVER was thinking aboutmaking Zack like maxuntilnow lol.As for Cody and Andrew...your just gonna have to wait to see what happens! And don't you love my wonderful use of cliff hangers lol. And you gusy are gonna be even more mad when I say we have family coming here from out of town tommorow, and I may not update until tuesday or wednesday. Sorry guys, but please review! Tell me exactly what you thought! Trust me, you don't know How excited I get to read your reviews lol.**


	8. Angels

**Zack's POV**

Three days had passed. I could do nothing but writhe in my own mental pain. The police had found no trace of Cody. No clothes, no tracks, or anything. He was gone.

Mom was hysterical. I could tell that she was going literally crazy. Once she came out of the bathroom with her shirt on inside out. The seams were visible, and there is no way she could have missed it... if she had looked in the mirror that morning. Obviously though, she didn't care anymore. She stumbled out of her room; her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was greasy and messed up. Despite the problems going on with her, Moseby still made her sing at some events. His excuse? _I know you miss Cody, but I can't continue to pay you for lying in my suite weeping. _He just didn't understand. Cody was GONE. She had gone to sing that day, and gotten an encore for her song she wrote herself _The Price of a Shattered Soul._ Everyone said that it was an amazing performance, and that her facial expressions and actions were so realistic. I don't think they understood that she wasn't acting, and that her break down at the end was not part of the song.

I think I was Mom's only comfort. I needed her and she needed me. I was so grateful to have someone to hug when I got home after school. I would sit on the couch and she would sit beside me. If she was home and not at the police station, she would hold me in her arms and gently stroke my hair like I was a baby again. Usually, I would pull away in embarrassment. I wanted to cry, but I never did. I was so used to being the strong twin, who could fix everyone's problems. I was tough, and didn't break easily. But when you know that you are the source of the possible death of someone you love, that hard core melts away. But I still wouldn't cry.

My only other comfort was Max. During breaks at school we would walk down the halls, our fingers laced together. Surprisingly, the principal said nothing. He knew what I was going though, and that even small moments with someone you love are comforting. But even the love of Mom and Max could not fill the hole in my heart that Cody had left.

The fourth day after Cody had left went slowly like all. After the bus dropped me off at the Tipton, I slid my key card into the slot of our suite. It was deserted. Mom was probably at the police again, asking about Cody. I don't think she understood that they weren't going to find him. They did3n't know Cody, or where he could be. They didn't know his thinking style, or where he had went. And no one listened to me when I told them that something had happened to Cody when he went to see Dad. I couldn't tell myself he was dead though. I could feel that he was still alive, and that he was somewhere the police couldn't find him. I sat on the couch alone, with no one to talk to. I needed comfort…I needed Max

"Max? Its Zack"

"Hey Zack"

Max, I feel so horrible"

"Why?"

"Max, I know why Cody ran away. It's because of me. I've been so horrible to him lately. I never talked to him in public anymore, and at home I would continuously diss him. I think he left because he hated me so much or something like that. I don't know, I just know he was suffering depression and couldn't deal. Did you read the poem he left? It was amazing, but so sad."

"Zack…it couldn't just be you. We were all mean to him. I feel guilty too."

"But I'm his brother! I'm supposed to be there for him, not making him feel worse. I've been such a horrible brother too him."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Zack its ok. Stop blaming yourself. Cody was just going through a depression. Sure you probably didn't make him feel any better, but I'm sure it wasn't all about you."

" I can't help blaming myself."

"Stop it! I'm serious! Its not your fault!" Max screamed into the phone. Then I started to cry. I let all those feelings I had stopped up inside pour out. And I could hear sniffling on the phone too. Max was crying too. We sat like that for about an hour, just crying and comforting each other. I don't know what I would do without her.

**Cody's POV**

I felt like a huge weight was on top of me. Mentally I pushed it off and forced my eyes open. I was not going to die. I couldn't die. I was on a bed. A small bed, but it was still a bed. I felt so tiered, like I hadn't slept in days. I tried to get up, but was greeted by unattainable pain rushing through my body. Everything hurt…my head, my chest, my face, my stomach, and my limbs. Actually, I couldn't feel my left leg. It must have been asleep.

I could hear a door opening, and I sunk deeper into the blanket that covered me. The last person that had come through a door that I could remember had been Andrew. I shuddered as the memories flooded back. I could still feel his anger and hate broiling in my soul to the man that had almost killed me. I could feel someone over me, and the bed sunk in like someone had sat beside me. I kept my eyes shut. Maybe if he thought I was dying he would leave me alone. I could feel soft skin touching my face gently, and the tips of long fingernails brushing my skin. The touch was so gentle it couldn't be Andrew. I forced my eyes open and gasped at what I saw.

Light was streaming in the room from an open window illuminated the face of a young girl. An angel, I was sure. Her hair was a soft shade of brown with golden highlights. It tumbled naturally wavy around her shoulders and fell in her face as she leaned over looking at me. Her face was small, and her skin smooth and creamy. I must have died and went to heaven. This was an angel sitting over me. I could hear a beautiful sweet voice whispering softly.

"So beautiful. I can't believe what happened. So beautiful."

"Are you an angel?" I whispered, my voice was so hoarse."

"Oh my God, you're awake!" She jumped up and smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. No honey, I'm Tanya."

"Daughter?"

"Oh my God, you look horrible. What did he do to you?"

"He hurt me. I want my Mom." I started to cry softly. She took me in her arms and softly smoothed my hair. I didn't even know this girl, but it made me feel so much better.

"I know exactly how you feel. When Lola goes places…Andrew gets drunk a lot." She rolled up her long sleeves she was wearing in the middle of summer to reveal various bruises and scars. Some looked old, but others looked very recent.

"Where have you been?" She looked down.

"The hospital. I came back, and you were like this. Lola was hysterical, but she didn't do a thing to Andrew. She never does. She really likes you." I could feel my heart speed up in anger. How could he hurt this beautiful girl? How could he even attempt to lay a single finger on her…how could he even think about touching her in a hurtful way? I just couldn't understand it. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I'm Cody."

"Like I said before, Tanya."

"So why are you here? I mean, why do you care so much about me? You don't even know me, or what kind of person I am."

"Well first, I saw Lola crying when she took me home. She said that Andrew had almost killed a little boy that looked just like Justin, and that he wouldn't let her take him to the hospital. She had blood on her face, so I'm guessing there was another fight. Then I came in here and saw you, and you looked so innocent. I felt horrible, because I knew how it felt. Only I've had it worse." She looked away with a forlorn look on her face.

"Are they your parents?" I could see tears forming on her face.

"Well, the closest I have. When I was just 5, Andrew just picked me up off the street. He's kept me here ever since, and Lola hasn't done anything about it. She's got a good heart, but she practically worships Andrew. She doesn't see the true him at all."

"Why did he take you? What kind of bastard is he?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." I could see the hurt in her eyes. Something was bothering her and I wanted to help. I couldn't believe the connection I felt towards this girl I had just met. I felt like I had known her for years. We had so much in common.

"We can't stay here Tanya. I know I can't, and I don't want him to hurt you." I felt determined. I had to save this beautiful and completely amazing girl from the pain that I had experienced…how long ago? "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for four days. I'm amazed that you woke up. I thought you were going to die for sure." She stared at me sadly. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and gritted my teeth at the pain. If I was going to leave, I was going to have to walk.

* * *

Tanya. She just popped into my head last night and I'm like, if I put Max and Zack together I have to get someone for Cody too. Why didn't anyone review my last chapter?I only got a fewreviews. That made me so sad :( Please review this chapter! And could you guys do me a favor? Please tell me exactly what you think about it. Tell me what you think is good, or bad, about the story. Thank you so much to my regular reviewers, I love you guys thanks sooo much! 


	9. Healing

Cody's POV

The first steps are always the hardest. I touched my bare feet to the soft yellow carpet and slowly let all my weight fall on my legs. At first, I was greeted with a pain so immense; I can't even begin to describe how much I wanted to get back in the bed. But I had to think about Zack. And Mom. And Tanya. I had to walk for Tanya. With the people I loved in my mind, and Tanya standing next to me, I put one shaky leg in front of the other, gritting my teeth to hold back the pain. After a few wobbly steps, I collapsed…into Tanya's arms. I was breathing hard by then, and shaking. But I knew if I was going to heal it was going to have work towards it.

"Listen," Tanya said. "It's not safe for them to know that you're awake. At least not Andrew. And we can't let Lola find out either, so you're going to have to stay here. I'll bring you food and dressing for your wounds, and the bathroom is right through this room. This is my room by the way, that's my bed. I don't care if you stay in it though; you need it much more then me. I'll just sleep on the floor like I have for the last few days. We'll practice walking everyday when I'm sure no one can see it, but otherwise you'll stay in bed with your eyes shut. Don't 'wake up' in front of them." Tanya helped me to the bed again, then left with a promise to return with food and fresh dressings.

I shut my eyes tight and my mind began to drift into thought. And I couldn't help thinking about Tanya. I had only known her less then an hour and I was already in love with her strong will and caring personality. But what about Max? The one I had liked so long…but there was nothing there. I couldn't feel a single spark. Not like when I spoke with Tanya. Does love change this much? Had it even been love?

"Ok Cody, I got something for you." Tanya stepped in the room, her arms full of various things. She dropped it all on the floor beside the bed and began to sort it out. "First, here something for us to eat. I snatched some things from the cabinets." She placed a few food items in front of me, which I ate hungrily. While I ate she pulled the covers off me. "Take off your shirt and roll up your pants," she commanded. I took off the shirt obediently and began to roll up my pants legs.

"It really hurts," I whispered.

"Oh my God," she said quietly. "Cody, tell exactly what happened that day. Don't leave out ANYTHING." So I told her. I told her how I was sitting in the room and how Andrew had said I didn't deserve to live. I told her how drunk he was and how he had nearly pulled the hair out of my head. She gasped when I described everything he had done. I tried to describe the pain, but I couldn't.

"Knives. Fire water rippling through my body." Those were the kinds of words I used. She felt around my stomach, and poked various places of my body asking if it hurt. A few did, and when she touched a certain place on my arm I almost screamed. She asked me to move my left arm at that joint, and I couldn't. "I remember him crushing it under his foot I had heard cracking."

"Did he do anything else other than beat you up?" Tanya's eyes looked strained as she asked this question slowly and carefully.

"No."

"Then you're lucky." I saw her look off like she was recalling something terrible. It was that same look she had made before when we first met. After a few minutes, she continued. "Ok, you have a broken or sprained arm. You have some really bad damage done to your face. Your ear is…eww, like coming off. Let me see your nose." She reached out a hand to touch my nose and I jerked back in pain. "I think you have a broken nose too. That's all the major damage. You have tons of bruises and cuts that will eventually heal. Also, your ankle is twisted. I could tell by the way you were walking…or couldn't walk. That's why we're gonna have to work for you to walk."

I finished the last few bites of the half of peanut butter sandwich and Doritos bag. I washed it all down with a beer she had brought 'for celebration of your wake up, and not enough to get drunk." Then she started to treat my wounds.

Tanya took an old rag dipped in warm water and began cleaning the blood on my tender skin. "Hold still!" She gently wiped the blood off of me, and I could see her cringing. I'm sure this was not something she was enjoying. When she put the rag down finally, I saw it practically soaked in red liquid. A few crusted pieces of blood lay near me where she had scraped them off. Then she got out the antiseptic.

"Oh God no, that stuff hurts real bad!" I drew my arm away as she brought the rag near it.

"Too bad. It will get infected otherwise." She gestured for me to bring my arm back, which I did reluctantly.

I wanted to scream because of the immense burning. It was like she was rubbing my tender skin with fire.

It took long enough for her too finish, but she finally did. I breathed a sigh of relief as she got out the bandages. No more antiseptic!

She wrapped the foot and arm with old strips of cloth that looked like they had been a pillowcase or something. Then she put my arm in a homemade sling from the same material. "There. How's that?"

"I can't say it feels any better." I replied, still trying to recover from the stinging antiseptic.

"You will. In time."

"Ok, whatever. But I'm really tiered right now Tanya. Can I just go to sleep?" I didn't wait for her to answer as I put my head down on the flat pillow. I closed my eyes, and let a deep sleep overcome me.

**Max's POV **

I stayed on the phone with Zack for hours. We cried together until my Mom finally came home from God knows where. All I know is that she was drunk...really drunk. I told Zack I had to hang up, but wanted to see him the next day. We made a meeting place and I hung up. It was strange; I had never heard Zack cry. Never. But when you loose half of yourself…your brother, the one you've never been away from more then a few weeks, and know he may not come back, it gives you reason to cry. I was crying too.

I missed Cody. There had always been a special place in my heart I saved for Cody. Cody…Zack's nerdy brother. The one who always had something to cry about. The one who I had been crushing on…but why? I scooped into that realm of feelings now, and discovered…nothing. I didn't feel anything for him…except a kind of protective love. Like I was superior to him and knew it, and wanted to make sure he didn't' die. And I felt for Zack. I didn't want him to be this hurt. Now when I thought about Zack…my heart would sort of do a jump then land in a river of different emotions. It was all so weird, how fast my emotions could change from one twin to the next.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

Ok, so it wasn't my best chapter. I'm having a big of writer's block on the middle piece. I know the end, just not how to make it happen lol. And I decided to put some of Max in there because some people were confused by her change of feelings. There you go! Enjoy, and please review! Oh, and thank everyone else for your amazing reviews last time! 


	10. Awakened

Cody's POV

So the days went on. And they turned into weeks. After 2 weeks, my life became a routine. I was surprised no one ever came in my room other than Tanya, but you can never be to safe. I grew used to lying in the hard bed with my eyes shut, waiting for Tanya to come and tell me no one was home. Actually, I slept half of those times because we would stay up all night. I just didn't understand why no one paid attention to the 'unconscious' murder whiteness in Tanya's room. I'm sure they all thought that I was going to die. Maybe Lola just didn't want to let go.

I grew close to Tanya. She was so perfect, and just my age. 14 almost 15, except her birthday was 2 months before mine. I felt a bond with her…she had practically saved my life. I told her about my life before at the Tipton with Zack and Mom and everyone else there. The more the days passed by, the more I missed it. I grew tired of lying in bed all the time, and not having anyone to fight with. I probably would have preferred the life of being teased, left out, and second best at the social life I longed for to this one. Sometimes I would think about Zack, and if he missed me. Did he miss me at all? What was he doing right now?

I found myself remembering more of the good times we had had, and less of the bad. So when I could bring myself to think about home, I would remember moments like how good it felt to be dancing on stage with Max, cooking in the hotel kitchen, saving Tippy, or that day we skipped school. The punishments that those ended up in seemed minor, since I had now experienced real pain. I found humor in moments that I had before thought I would never get over. Like when Zack ruined my newspaper, loosing my dream to be a mime, or being dumped by Zack for a rich friend. And as funny as it sounds, I felt even more pride in small moments then I ever had like winning the spelling bee, or that wonderful bike ride I finally got Zack to let me have. And I missed it. I missed the adventures and our carefree lives.

Tanya told me about her life too, but it was nothing like mine. Every time she told me a new story, my heart would go out to her. It was so unfair that I had had such a good life and hers had been so terrible. She never did anything to deserve the things that happened to her. I know if I had had that type of life, I wouldn't be sweet and caring like she, but cold and hard. More then once, we both ended up in tears at the end of a story.

"I remember that we used to move around a lot. Mom was always working, and I never had a babysitter. We didn't have much money I guess; I don't remember a fancy life. I didn't really understand danger back then, so I would frequently go on walks by myself. Mom would always get mad when I came home, and scream a lot. One day I was out walking near the street and a car stopped. Inside was Andrew. He had a pretty car and asked if I was lost and tired. I said I knew where home was, but didn't feel like walking there. Then he said he would take me home. He picked me up and put me in the car, and never did take me home." Tanya looked wistfully out the window as if trying to wash away the horrible memories of the past. I reached for her hand and held it comfortingly.

"Then what happened?" I inquired.

"After that, I was sort of non-existent. I never went to school, and wasn't allowed out of the house for years. After the searches stopped, I guess, he let me out more often. I would visit the library all the time, and I taught myself to read. It never occurred to me that my lifestyle was strange until I started reading about normal life. Then I wanted to leave, because I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I tried to leave the house one night, but got caught. He hurt me so bad that I never tried to leave again, because I was afraid. That was 2 years ago."

It was hard for me to comprehend a 12 year old just learning to read, and hardly remembering their parents. It just wasn't fair. Her life wasn't, and I wanted to give her more.

"When we get out of here, we'll find somewhere you can stay. Maybe somewhere in the Tipton! Then we'll be able to see each other and I'll be able to show you what my life is like."

"But what about my parents? I'm not too eager to find them, but they are my parents."

"If you want your parents, then we'll find them. I know someone that has enough money to hire a private investigation team."

"London?"

"Yeah"

"But I thought you said she only cared about herself," Tanya said, confused.

"She does, but a few thousand dollars wont make a difference to her. Once, she gave me a handful of hundred dollar bills because they were to crinkled."

Tanya laughed and reached out to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back. We pulled slightly apart, and I decided to take a chance. I pecked her softly on the cheek, and then pulled back blushing slightly, and grinning sheepishly.

"Cody?" she said grinning. What happened next was all kind of a blur. "Not like that, like this." She said softly. Then she pulled me closer and touched her lips to mine. I felt like I was sailing in the sky, as I kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her waist with one arm. The other hung at my side in a makeshift sling. We stayed like that for a while until finally she pulled back. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and gently patted it.

"I'm going to get you out of here Tanya. Don't worry, we're going to get out and I'll show you my world. It'll be a great happily ever after."

That had all been in the day, and for once Tanya and me slept through the night. At least for some time. I'm sure it was near 3:00 in the morning when the creaky door opening awakened me. The thumping of boots…men's boots sounded. I kept my eyes closed through instinct, as the sound of heavy boots pounding grew nearer.

"Tanya!" Came a very familiar drunken voice. I cringed at the sound of it and shut my eyes tighter. The footsteps came closer and their pattern was staggered. I could feel my heart boiling in anger towards the man that was approaching us...me in the bed, and Tanya on the floor.

"Oh my God, No!" came another voice also very familiar. But Tanya's voice didn't sound strong and confident like usual, but instead shaky and scared. And I couldn't hold her to comfort her. I could feel myself shaking as Andrew continued.

"Tanya dear its been to long" I could tell by his voice that he was grinning that crooked evil grin.

"Don't come any closer!" Tanya screamed. "Don't touch me!" That screamed pierced through my soul and stirred in my heart, causing the strong side of me to rise up. I couldn't sit what he might be about to do to her, no matter what. I forced my eyes open to see Andrew beginning to lift Tanya off the ground with a strong arm. She was screaming now, and I could see brown tears streaming down her face.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed.

Zack's POV

_Fire was in every direction. The fire had a face, and was laughing evilly. But it wasn't around me; they were closing in on Cody who stood alone in an alleyway, curled in a ball whimpering. I called out to Cody, "Cody! I'll get you out! Just stand up! Don't be afraid!" I could feel fear pushing at my heart for my brother. I couldn't stand there and let him die. Then, a short figure in a baseball cap pulled over its head appeared and began blowing at the fire. The fire disappeared more with each breath but the figure seemed to get weaker, like it was killing itself saving Cody. With a final breath, the figure fell and the last of the fire devoured it. I looked at Cody who was standing with a strange girl I had never seen before in his arms. They both seemed happy, until they saw the baseball cap person. The baseball cap tumbled off. I could see a glimpse of it's face, enough to see that it was a woman, but I wanted to know who it was. I ran over to it and started to turn it over._

I awoke suddenly with sweat dribbling down my face. My body was shaking. I had the dream again. Why was it torturing me? This was the at least the 5th time it had haunted me, in the 2 weeks Cody had been missing. And I never did get to see who saved Cody. I wanted to see the face, but I always woke up before I did. What did the dream mean? I had seen more this time then before, and had determined the person to be a woman. But who?

I glimpsed over to look at the clock. 5 AM. I couldn't go back to sleep though, despite how tired I felt. I was too confused, and scared.

Life without Cody was horrible. I never got used to walking into the lobby alone, or saying good night to no one as I shut my eyes. I slept with Cody's blankie now, because it was the only thing I had to remind me about my brother. Each night I would creep into my bed and curl up, hugging Blankie closer to me and breathing in it's scent.

At first, I slacked even more in school. I didn't even pay attention to girls or my social life, much less the schoolwork. And everyone left me alone. The only one that I would talk to was Max. Max understood. We would walk together holding hands, sometimes she would lean her head on my shoulder, whimpering softly. We would call each other each day, and she would help me through my thoughts.

After a week like that, I started to think more clearly. I still missed Cody more then anything, but I had to think about what he would have wanted. So I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on my schoolwork. Actually school was the one thing that I used to hold on to Cody. At home, if I weren't talking to Max, I would have my head stuck in the books. Schoolwork helped keep my mind off of how much I missed Cody, yet still keep me close to him. I felt a sort of pride when I made my first "A" on a math test.

Mom continued singing, but more and more often her voice would crack on the stage and she would break into tears. Less people paid to come to her show, and Mr. Moseby would have fired her if he were less of a caring person. At night, we would still have those moments, where she would stroke my hair and cry while I sat there, trying to remember how much fun it was when Cody had been gone. Those two weeks were probably the slowest two weeks of my life.


	11. A different type of anger

**Sorry I didn't put an author's note in the last chapter, it was kind of rushed. I noticed I didn't get many reviews again. Anyway, that chapter was kind of a relaxation and easy going chapter before this one...which I'm actually quite proud of. I hope you can feel the emotion I've been trying to communicate. I was listning to lots of hard rock when I wrote this! LOL Enjoy!

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Cody's POV**

Her voice cut into my soul and I could remember the tone of her voice when she had spoken to me before about her former life. There had always been something she never told me.

"_Because I knew how it felt. Only I've had it worse."_

That look in her eyes had meant something; I hadn't been able to put my finger on. But now, I took those pieces together and pushed them in place with the hungry look in Andrew's eyes that I could see now. Tanya looked so small and frightened, but I could tell she knew what he wanted. And that's what scared her. It scared me too, because now I knew it as well as she.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed even louder this time, lifting myself out of the bed. Andrew looked like he had seen a dead person come out of the grave. Well in a way he had.

"Damn kid, you're supposed to be out cold!" he finally found the words to say. But he didn't drop Tanya like I had hoped, but instead gripped her wrist harder, causing her hand to turn a reddish shade of purple. He used his free arm to strike me off the bed and to the floor. I fell to the yellow carpet, breathing hard. I heard Tanya scream again, but it became muffled after less then a second. I peeked up to see him crushing his dirty yellow lips to her small pink ones. He held her head still with his hands, squashing her cheeks, and her body wriggled helplessly.

I wasn't afraid. Instead I felt angry. But it wasn't anger like you would feel during a catfight, or towards your mother when she grounds you. No, this anger was different. It was a protective anger for someone that I loved. I could feel the anger rushing through my veins and eating like acid at my blood. It beat with my heart, fast and heavy, then rose to my face causing it to fall to a crimson color. I clenched my fists together until the nails on my fingers had dug deep enough into my pale skin to draw a few drops of burning blood. That bastard was not going to touch her.

I stormed to where he was on the ground with her, and slung my good arm at him, crushing my fist into his face. I felt rush of satisfaction when I heard a loud crack as my fist met his nose. He dropped Tanya and put his hands to his face, holding his crooked nose in his hand. Blood seeped through the cracks in his hands. Andrew's eyes practically turn bloodshot in front of my face as he finally dropped Tanya to the ground in a sorry heap of tears and screams.

His eyebrows creased into the furrows of his leather skin. I backed away, though still not feeling real fear. I was too angry to be afraid. I was backing away because of wisdom. He took my good arm and began to twist it behind my back. I heard a crack and screamed in obvious pain shooting through my blood and mixing with the anger, causing it to broil even more. With his other hand, he grabbed me at the neck and began to slowly increase pressure. I could feel my breath cutting short as he tightened his grip around my neck.

Andrew sunk down to my eye level, loosening his grip slightly. I swallowed as his eyes looked into mine. He was a horror movie all by himself. _Andrew When He's Drunk (rated NC 17) _His eyebrows cut deep into the folds of his skin and sweat dribbled down the sides of his face. He smiled, a smile full of pure evil, revealing yellow teeth splashed with black grime. I felt a familiar voice in my head. _Cody, he's going to kill you. _I ignored it…I wasn't ready to die.

I ignored the pain throbbing in my bones through both of my arms. Surprisingly my 'good' arm felt worse then my 'bad' arm. I could stand his evil smile and breaths in my face of alcohol no longer. I hocked up a huge lugi in my throat and sent it right into his eye. He instinctively let go of my neck to wipe the yellow slab falling down his cheek, but still held my arm, now with an even tighter grip. I could feel the circulation in my arm dying down, and all the power draining from it.

Andrew raised his hand in the air, ready to strike down on me with one of his powerful blows. I cringed as the hand came nearer, until it stopped. Why had he stopped? My question was answered instantly. Andrew was digging his hand in his coat pocket for something…then I saw it.

Now there was a metal pistol pointed at my head. It held my life at the end of it.

"You're going to die kid." He whispered. I don't think so. I reared my legback and sent it flying between his legs. He dropped me, and the gun and held himself in anguish. For less then a second, I wanted to sit and laugh at him. But that urge left me, and then I did a very stupid thing. I ran. I should have picked up the gun, then left with Tanya. But I was feeling fear again now, and fear causes you to do crazy things.

"I darted out of the room, pumping my sore legs that were still not fully recovered from my last beating. My twisted ankle screamed in pain to the rest of my body, begging me to stop. I ignored the cries and sucked in my breath, and ran faster. There was an open door on my left, and I started towards it.

_Please be a door to the outside. Please please please! _I thought to myself. But my pleas were not answered. Inside the room, sitting on a bed very similar to the one I had spent the last two weeks on sat Lola. She was muttering to herself with her eyes closed when I ran in. Then she opened her eyes.

"Cody? Oh my God, I thought you were dead! Tanya wouldn't let me-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. I hated to be so cruel to the woman who had saved my life, but in the given circumstances it was necessary. "Andrew has a gun, and he's going to kill me!" My voice ended up in hot tears and I hiccupped repeatedly out loud. My breathing was shallow and wheezy as she pulled me into an embrace. I pushed her away. "He'll hurt you too!"

"Oh my God" she whispered. I turned to the door to see Andrew standing there holding the gun in front of him and pointed…at me.

Behind him stood Tanya, shaking uncontrollably with hot tears rushing down the sides of her thin face. I noticed more buttons on her sleeping shirt were undone then when we had went to bed. I could feel my anger returning, but I held myself back.

"Andrew don't you dare!" shouted Lola, obviously horrified by the scene laid in front of her.

"Shut up woman!" he screamed

Do you know how they say that before you die, your life flashes in front of your eyes? Well that's what happened to me, in a way. I breathed in slowly, and in the seconds that it took Andrew to cock the gun, I felt memories rushing over me.

Zack. Mom.The Tipton Hotel. The few friends I actually had. And Tanya.All the days we had spent spun around in my head. I felt a strangeunfamiliar satisfactionwith my life. As strange as it felt for me to be telling myself, I knew I had been happy. My misery that had occurred the last few months was minor, and I knew it. I felt tears welding up in my eyes when I thought about the searches for me that would never end up good. I had to do something.

"Tanya! Get out now! Find Zack and my Mom, and tell them I love them." She was crying loudly, in screaming broken sobs. "Tanya…I love you! Now go!" I turned to look at Andrew now cocking the gun, and stood a little taller. If I was going to die, I was going to die proud. "Go! NOW!" I screamed as athundering crackpierced thestill night air...

* * *

**Bwah haha ha ha...I just had to put that cliffy in there to torture you guys. Thats right, this is the torturing chapter...I didn't even put any Zack in here! Heehee I feel so evilMuahhahaha But anyway, please review...feel free to flame your anger towards the evil cliffy lol, or compliment my amazing writing! Lol, just messin, but please do review! Or it might be a while before I update...**


	12. Lola

**Cody's POV**

The gun was pointed. The trigger was pulled. I heard the crack…so why wasn't there any pain? I remembered hearing that you feel faint for some time after being shot. You at least could feel the death before it happened. Or you felt nothing. I felt something…as alive and in pain as I had been before. But that shot had been completely audible, and most defiantly pointed at me. Many simultaneous female screams echoed after the shot…and it had hit something. I forced my eyes open, only to see a horrific scene laid before me.

On the ground in front of me, lay the lifeless body of a woman. A woman with short blonde hair and attired in sweat clothes. Lola. I wanted to scream, but could not find my breath. She lay crumpled on the ground, unmoving in a shallow puddle of blood. I could feel a knife cutting through my heart as I knelt down. Andrew stood in the doorway still, staring in horror at what he had done. It didn't make sense to either of us.

I crouched to the ground and reached out a hand to touch her face. I found I couldn't move my arms…either of them…and dropped it in pain. I put my head to her heart. There was no steady beat to signify her life. Her chest didn't lift anymore. In front of me was nothing. Just a body without the soul. Lola was dead.

Andrew dropped to his knees, still staring straight ahead, like he had never killed someone in his life. A likely story. He crawled to where she lay, and stared with a confused look on his face. Tanya still stood against the doorframe, weeping even harder. I felt my heart reach out to her, but I knew we couldn't stay. There was no way that we could save Lola. She was dead. Dead. Dead. The word seemed unreal. I couldn't comprehend it in my mind. _The woman that saved your life is not coming back. She's gone forever. There's nothing you can do about it. _"I'll come back for you." I whispered to the pale crumpled form on the ground. This was my cue to leave. "Tanya? Lets go," I said in a quiet voice. She nodded, and turned out the door. I followed her to the door out. Andrew didn't even try to chase us as we walked out, like zombies headed for no specific location.

We trudged out like that, not thinking. Not speaking. There was no feeling of triumph. A voice in my head continued to repeat over and over; _you're supposed to be dead. Not her. You were supposed to be gone right now. _After we stepped out of the small trailer, Tanya began to run. I was surprised at her speed, but I followed. I didn't look back at the small cabin that had nearly been the end of me.

Zack's POV 

This was just another day. I sat on the park bench, holding Max's hand tightly for comfort and staring at the people in front of me. I noticed 2 boys with a strong resemblance. They were obviously brothers, twins even. They ran together laughing and playfully pushing each other. The first one was running, and the other trying to catch up. I stared at them playing, and felt hot tears springing to my face.

"What's wrong Zack?" Max squealed, looking at me with a worried expression. I pointed a shaky finger to the small boys, and then put my head in my hands, letting tears dampen my palms.

"Max…I really appreciate you always being there. Trust me, you don't know HOW much I appreciate you. But I need to be alone for a while," I said. "I'll be back soon, I'm just going to go walking."

Max nodded. She understood.

I rose from the seat, avoiding looking at the brothers playing together happily. I began to wander around the busy streets, pushing past all the rude and uncaring people.

I had to get my thoughts together. My head was spinning as I walked for what seemed like an hour. _What if I had been nicer to him? Would he have left? Or was it me at all? No, of course it was me._ _I was the cause. I wish he were here right now. I would tell him I was sorry. I would never scream at him again. I would let him sit with me and my friends at lunch. I would bring him out of his social hole. I would help him. If only he were here. If only…only maybe._

I looked around to realize I had mindlessly begun walking towards the Boston bus station. It was actually quite nearby. My legs were screaming for a rest, so I sat on an old overturned crate near an alleyway. My head felt dizzy, and I lay my head against the brick wall of the alleyway for support. I hadn't had sleep for days, and when I did sleep I would wake up from that awful dream. Ohhhh, that dream. I loathed that dream. It meant something I could not quite put a finger on. I shut my eyes, which were sagging from lack of rest. I could feel darkness trying to cover me, but I forced myself awake. I had to stay awake. It was never good to go to sleep near a Boston alley…

* * *

Don't get mad that I killed Lola...sorry guys! hey, at least I didn't kill cody. I didn't have the heart to do that, though at one point i thought about it. My sequal was going to be Tanya seeking revenge...but I changed my mind. Haha, now just go press the little blue square at the bottem of this page that says "submit a review" yup, thats the one! Good job! now tell me what you think! thanks to my previous reviewers, sorry about the cliffy! I just couldn't help myself lol


	13. I should be dead

**Cody's POV**

So we ran. So we didn't care what was chasing us. Not caring what type of pain was throbbing at our bodies. Couldn't feel a thing. Couldn't think straight. Could only run. Just run.

_One foot. _

_Two steps_

_Faster_

Running 

I could feel the space above my hip beginning to feel pain. By then, my foot had endured so much it was practically numb. I began to slow down, and I yelled for Tanya to do the same. I saw her slowing down, and then finally stopping. We stood there, just staring at each other. Not saying a word. The previous moments had been to much for us. But what had she saw? Why was Lola dead instead of me? I had to find out.

"Tanya…what happened?"

No reply.

"Tanya…I need to know."

Silence

"Please Tanya! Lola is dead, and I need to know why."

"She…"

"Tanya?"

"She jumped in front of it! She moved in front of you, and took the bullet. The whole time he was caulking the gun, she was walking slowly. Slowly towards you. Then you closed your eyes, and in a sort of split second, it was all blurry and together, he pulled the trigger. And she stepped out in front of it. She died for you."

I held in my breath. I was supposed to be the one that died. Not her. I felt a horrible guilt washing over me. I wasn't supposed to be alive. Death had took a wrong turn. I was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be DEAD. I shook my head, letting chills of fear and anguish wash over me raw body.

"Cody? What's wrong?" Tanya said, between broken sobs.

"I'm supposed to be dead! She shouldn't have died! It was supposed to be me!"

"Cody…no one was supposed to die."

"I was! I deserve death! I've made to many people suffer. My mom misses me. I know it. And I can feel Zack's pain. Even though he didn't seem to care, he did. I know he had to. He's my brother. I made him hurt. And I was supposed to die. I hurt you too Tanya. If I had died, you wouldn't have to be sad about Lola"

"Cody…you know that's not true. Nothing is your fault. And I would have been hurt even more if you had died. And Cody, you saved me. If you hadn't gotten up, God you know what Andrew wanted. I hate it Cody! I hate him! And you got me out. What the hell are you so upset about? Because of you, I'm free to find something different. You didn't do a single thing wrong Cody. It all came out all right."

I started crying. She couldn't be right. It was my fault. I had hurt them. I had hurt my family. I shouldn't have run away. And now I was supposed to be dead, and instead, the woman that had saved my life more then once was. The one that had taken care of me, put me before herself without barely knowing me. She was gone. There was no way to replay. She shouldn't be dead. She should be alive. And I should be dead.

I felt a horrible voice screeching in my head. I felt like something was possessing me, screaming at me silently. I couldn't bare it very long. So I screamed. I screamed out a loud scream, piercing into the night air. I held it out, my throat scratching. My head began to spin because I was running out of breath. I felt dizzy. Faint. I sunk to my knees, the power from my throat making the rest of me weak. Finally I stopped, and felt all the pain in my body rushing back. Tears streamed down my face, and my breathing was shallow and wheezy. Then I collapsed to the ground, softly letting a few words escape my lips.

"I love you Tanya. I'm sorry"

Then I let the dark night sky smother me in a deep blanket of…nothing.

**Zack's POV**

_Fire was in every direction. The fire had a face, and was laughing evilly. But it wasn't around me; they were closing in on Cody who stood alone in an alleyway, curled in a ball whimpering. I called out to Cody, "Cody! I'll get you out! Just stand up! Don't be afraid!" I could feel fear pushing at my heart for my brother. I couldn't stand there and let him die. Then, a short figure in a baseball cap pulled over its head appeared and began blowing at the fire. The fire disappeared more with each breath but the figure seemed to get weaker, like it was killing itself saving Cody. With a final breath, the figure fell and the last of the fire devoured it. I looked at Cody who was standing with a strange girl I had never seen before in his arms. They both seemed happy, until they saw the baseball cap person. The baseball cap tumbled off. I could see a glimpse of it's face, enough to see that it was a woman, but I wanted to know who it was. I ran over to it and started to turn it over. I approached her, and turned over the body. And now I could see her face. It was the face of a woman, with short blonde hair. She whispered to me, a dying request. _

_"Take care of Tanya. Take care of Cody." A scream erupted in the air with piercing sound. It sounded like Cody's voice. _

I jerked my head up from that dream. I had finally seen the face of that woman. I felt myself shaking from shock. Who was Tanya? Was it someone Cody knew? I jumped from where I lay my head against the brick wall, and stared around the dimly lit alley way.

That's when I saw something that caught my eye. It was Cody's backpack, completely overturned. I grabbed it and held it close to me, savoring its familiar smell. So I had been right! He had gone this way! I began to walk away, when something a reddish shade of brown caught my eye. On the dirty sidewalk was a huge stain, from something's blood. SOMEONE'S blood. My heart beat faster, as I began to put the pieces. What if it was Cody's blood? I tried to face the fact that he may be dead once again, but something kept me from believing it.

Then I heard it. A loud scream shooting through the air from a voice that sounded similar to mine, but not quite the same. The voice of my twin. Cody's voice. I knew it was his. And I can truthfully say, I've never been so happy to hear him scream. I headed in the direction of the scream, trying not to think about why he may be screaming. Trying not to think, he may be in pain. But I knew he was. I could feel it. My own body seemed to ache. I could almost feel what he was feeling. I knew it was him. I felt him. I could feel him to be close. Closer then anything.

Then I ran towards where I had heard the scream. Ran as fast as I could. It had seemed far off when I heard it, but I had heard it in my head too. And in my head, that voice was still screaming in pain. I wanted to stop it. Stop my brother from suffering. By now, it was personal.


	14. Is that you?

Zack's POV 

I pumped my legs harder, closer to Cody. Closer to my brother. The streets were dimly lit by a few dusky streetlights. I could spot another alley around a corner. I ran faster, closer to the corner. As I came around though, a horrible sight met my eyes.

A beautiful girl with tangled brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a nightshirt kneeled on the ground holding something. Someone.

Cody.

This boy didn't look like my brother though. He lay limply in her ams…like he was-dead. His blonde hair was missing a huge patch at the top, like someone had torn it from his head. He was covered in blood, in crusty patches around his body. Cody's face looked smaller then I remembered. He was skinnier, like he hadn't eaten much at all since he left. And he was pale. Deathly pale, to where the red blood seeping from his body contrasted with a sickening color. But it was still Cody.

"Tanya?" I said, the dream I had flashing instantly in my head. Was this Tanya? The one that the blonde woman told me to protect?

Something told me that it was.

The girl's arms were shaking in fear as she held Cody's limp body. She slowly looked up, pure fear written on her misty eyes. She stared at me, as if I were some type of ghost. I walked closer to her, slowly so as not to frighten her. I kneeled down, and reached out a hand to touch Cody's cheek. It was cold and wet with blood.

"Zack? Is that you?" She piped up, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"You look just like C…Cody. How did you know mine?"

"I heard it in a dream. Then when I saw you, I just sorta _knew. _Knew that you were the one who's name I had heard. What happened to Cody? Is he going to be alright?"

I tried to keep the explanation of my strong feelings down, along with my extreme attraction to this girl. This was no time to be falling for someone. So I reached down and stroked what was left of Cody's long blonde hair. I cradled his pale head in my arms gently, feeling tears at my eyes again.

"Everything. He's been through too much. We need to get help! He might not be ok." She hugged him closer, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone. It'll be ok. You don't have to tell me anything. Come with me."

I picked Cody up and slung his limp body over my shoulder. He was lighter then I expected. Probably because of all the weight he had lost. Then I started in the direction I had come from. Tanya timidly walked directly behind me, holding Cody's chin up with a dainty hand to keep it from bouncing on my back.

I walked faster, blocking out all emotion. I had a goal…to get Cody somewhere safe. So I didn't speak, didn't think, just walked. Power walked closer to my destination. Closer to home. But I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of satisfaction.

I had found him. I found my brother. Now life would be normal again. There would be no more days going home to hearing my Mom weeping uncontrollably. No more lying on my bed, and staring over at the empty one beside me. Now Cody would be back.

It never occurred to me he might not survive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The line break thing isn't working! Oh well. What did you think? Sorry I've been taking time to update...I have 3 other stories I'm writing. I know I know, my fault. But I couldn't just let the ideas hang there. Anyway...hmmm what am I going to do next? What will happen to Cody? You may not find out if you don't review! Please review...if I don't get enough I wont update! heehee, evil I know.


	15. The heartbeat

**SO SO sorry about how long it took to update. First I was grounded (for something I didn't do) then I had uploading problems. I couldn't upload anything, so I ended up having to export a chapter from one of my other stories, then pasting this chapter and putting it my story. Smart eh? LoL, not really but oh well, it worked.**

**Oh, by the way, this is a sort of deppressing chapter. If you don't like it...don't read. Remember what I said in the begining...about this not being a happy story. If you're like me, and like deppressing stories, it makes it even better to listen to sad songs while reading. I chose Hear you me by Jimmy eat World, Because of you by Kelly Clarkson, and** **Ghost of you by MCR**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zack's POV**

I sat next to the hospital bed, weeping and babbling on about everything I could think of to say. But Cody…my brother…remained unmoving. I swallowed deeply, trying to not think of the truth. Cody was barely hanging on to life, and may not survive. But I wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to live. He was NOT going to die. I wouldn't let him.

_Thump…Thump…Thump… _

I shook my head and ignored how soft my brother's heartbeat was getting. How much it was slowing.

"Cody?" I whispered, putting my hand towards his face, and gently pushing his blonde hair from his closed eyes. He still did not flinch. "Cody…we found you. I found you. You were with Tanya. She didn't tell me what happened, she was too scared. Wow buddy, you got a good pick for a girlfriend."

_Thump…Thump…Thump_

"She's something else…gorgeous. I bet she's real nice too. Guess what Cody? Max and me are going out! She really missed you, we both did. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have been able to go through with you being gone. I feel so horrible Cody. So horrible about how you felt. I can't believe how I treated you."

_Thump…Thump_

"You know I never really meant it. I never meant to hurt you, or make you feel bad in any way. Cody, can you hear me? I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" My voice broke off into sobs. I hiccupped loudly, and chills rippled through my body like someone had thrown a stone into the silent pool of my emotions.

_Thump_

"I didn't mean it Cody. I really didn't." I continued, my voice growing stronger. "And that poem you left, that's how we knew you had run away. I can't believe you wrote that Cody. You should be some type of famous poet or something. Maybe when you're all better, you can write more. When you're all better, we'll go back to school. And you'll be able to see all of our friends. I'll introduce you to my friends. I wont ever leave you alone again."

_Thump…Thump… _

"Cody? Can you hear me? Show me you can hear me! Give me some sort of sign. Please. Show me you're alive. Please." I could feel tears stinging my eyes, and my heart was throbbing. I was withering away with my brother. I could feel him leaving me, growing further and further away. I could feel the bond between us being torn slowly. Death was pulling him away from me. My body was shaking, and I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker as my brother pulled away from me.

"I love you Cody. Please don't go away." I hiccupped from my sobs, and moved a trembling hand to my brother's cold one. It was cold and felt lifeless. I squeezed it hard, hoping that some of my energy would be transferred to my brother's cold body. Hoping that somehow…I could keep him alive.

_Thump _

My hand was still shaking, and I could feel my grip on Cody's hand getting lighter. I shut my eyes, shutting in the hot tears in my glands. They choked at my throat and I swallowed them down harshly. He was not going to die. He wasn't.

"Cody! Show me you're alive. Please. Just show me something!" I screamed at him, putting my face close to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, thought the machine next to his bed was showing its pattern. I could hear a soft drumming inside his chest, barely going on. But it was there. His chest slightly moved up and down, more then before. I could feel tears around my chin that had run off my face. The air hit my soaked face, chilling it.

"I'm going to keep talking to you Cody. I don't know if you remember, but I picked you up when I found you. And I walked all the way to the bus station. There was a lot of mean people there. They didn't care when I asked for help, but there was this one man sitting all alone that noticed me with you slung over my shoulder, and Tanya crying at my feet. He walked up to us and asked what was wrong, and I told him. He seemed real worried, and got his cell phone out to call the hospital. Then we laid you down on the bench, and waited. A whole lot of people were gathered around, some just sat there staring."

_Thump…Thump _

"And Tanya couldn't stop crying. She on the bench with your head and shoulders in her lap leaning on her arms. She kept singing softly, but no one could hear what she was saying. And she kissed the top of your head a lot. I couldn't watch very long, so I walked away towards the road to wait on the ambulance. Then they took you away, and I called Mom. Mom is out there Cody."

_Thump…Thump _

"She really missed you. She would cry everyday, and would leave me alone to go sleep at the police station. Mr. Moseby made her keep on working, so she wrote a song about you. She's out there right now, crying. But I had to come in. She couldn't even bear to see you in this state."

_Silence _

I stopped talking, and pressed my head against Cody's chest. Then I took my hand and rubbed his. But it didn't work. Nothing did.

Cody's heart had stopped beating

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew. I was listning to a few very sad songs when i wrote that. It took a long time for me to decide this ending, trust me. Not this ending, the ending that comes later. So what happens? ...I write the unpredictable! And just to let some people know, that comment about not updating unless I had enough reviews was jokingly...you just couldnt' hear the sarcasim in my voice. haha. It didn't take me a long time to update because of lack of reviews. Thanks to all my previous reviewers!**


	16. You can't save him because

** Ok. I know you guys are mad cuz u think I killed Cody...but just finish the story before jumping to conclusions! Gosh shakes haed Thank you Jason (The Silent Rumble) for help on my ending. I appreciated it!**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

The monitor lines had stopped. Nothing was energizing them. So I may not be the brightest student, but I knew what that dead silence meant. It meant that my brother's heart had stopped beating. That deadly silence in the room sliced through my heart, and I felt like I was loosing my breath. I was chocking on my own shallow breaths. Tears forced themselves through my eyes, and this time I didn't force them down. They began pouring down my face in shameless speed. At that second, I couldn't breath. I could think. Nothing made sense. Every moment, everything that had ever happened to me, everything I had ever said or done was nonexistent. My life was like a wet painting in the rain. At first everything is so clear and visible. Then, as the rain grows harder and harder, the images begin to run together in a huge disgusting glob of color. And by then, it doesn't matter. And everything is so heaped together that nothing makes sense, or mattered at all.

I could hear footsteps approaching me, and I refused to look. Instead, I let my body drop to the ground and curl into a shivering worthless pit of nothing. The footsteps grew louder, though to me they were still faint.

"Zack?" said a voice. I looked up to see my mother. And I can tell you; I've never seen her in worse condition. You could see that she attempted to apply makeup, but had been crying and shaking the whole time. Her foundation was uneven and caked in nasty patches. Mascara and eyeliner had run on her cheeks from endless tears, and she only had eye shadow on one eye. My mother's hair was matted and tangled, and she wore a long t-shirt with jeans. I hated to see her like this. It had killed me for so long, but right now I could think of nothing but my brother.

Doctors were rushing in, not noticing me on the floor next to Cody's bed. I was filled with so much anguish, that I didn't care when a very pretty nurse tripped over me and fell to the ground. Instead of politely helping her, I drew my legs closer to myself and began rocking on the cold floor. Mom reached down and put her arms around me, shutting her eyes and whispering something to no one in particular.

"He's dead." I whispered. "He's gone." At those words, my mother stood up. She walked towards Cody's bed and stared intently at the small body lying there.

"Ma'am, the monitors show that his heart stopped five minutes ago. We can't save him. I'm sorry."

Mom ignored their voices and stared at Cody. Gently, like only a mother could, she placed a dainty hand on Cody's chest. She leaned down, and wiping away his blonde hair from his face, kissed his forehead. I stared at them, feeling my heart being torn from its place. I breathed deeply, and stood up from the ground to where Mom stood. But I remained behind her, because I knew that it would take her a few moments alone to realize her son was gone.

Mom took her hand off Cody's chest and placed it near his neck. She gently held a thumb there like we were instructed to do in health class. I don't know how she could bear to do that. To listen to his nonexistent heartbeat.

I cannot begin to explain the events that followed. It was all sort of…together. Only this time, it was in a happier runny painting with warm shades of orange and red. I'll never forget my mother's face as she turned to the doctors standing around waiting.

"You can't save him…" Anger began to build in her eyes, but I could sense something different. An emotion that hadn't existed in our household since Cody left. Happiness. "You can't save him, because he's not dead. My son is still alive." Mom straightened her back and looked at me. "Zack. Go, feel his pulse. It's there. Barely, but he's alive. No matter what these stupid machines say." She walked past the doctors who watched her, confused.

I approached my brother and touched the side of his neck gently with the side of my thumb. Sure enough, I could feel a very soft pulsing. So soft, it was almost not there. But it was. I could feel it. I shut my eyes, and let the pulsing blend with my own heartbeat.

My heart rushed in relief…and for the first time in a long time, I felt hope. Hope. It was such a wonderful feeling too. Like when you're standing outside in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you can spot a small ray of sunshine. Like when your teacher gives you a second chance on a test. Like when, well, you can literally feel the pulse of life from the brother you thought dead. I can tell you this; what I was feeling right then was probably the best

The doctors shooed us out of Cody's room, seeing that they would have something to do after all. I smiled once out of the room at Mom, who smiled back. We were sort of living in a dream. A dream of fantasy that made no sense, but you didn't want to wake up from it. And I could tell by how vivid the world was to me now, that this was no dream. My brother would be ok, and we would go home and return to our lives as it had always been. Everything would be all right.

I had forgotten something though. Or more likely to say, someone. I had forgotten about Tanya.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

**Ok, are you guys happy know? Dang, I thought SOME people were going to murder me over the computer cough (Colin Creevy) cough LOL. Glad you trusted me now? I had debated actually letting him die, but that sort of defeated the idea of the entire story. THe only reason I debated it was because I was really in the mood to write a death drama scene, but I guess I'll save that for my other story. lol. Anyway, there is 1, maybe two chapters left. Then I will post a trailer for the sequal. Hope everyone has been enjoying this story! I've definatly enjoyed writing it!**


	17. In the end

**Dum dum dum dum! THe last chapter finally! jumps in the air excitedly theres not much to say up here...so I'll say it all in my last author's note.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Cody's POV**

Was I dead? Is this what death is like? Darkness surrounded me like a blanket draped over my face. But maybe that was because my eyes were closed. I forced them open to see…white. I squinted my eyes in pain…like someone had just shone a flashlight in my eyes. Everything was white. Clean white walls, white sheets, white machines even. There was a soft beeping next to me, throbbing with my heart in a steady beat. It sort of gave the room a creepy feel. But where was I? This wasn't Andrew's trailer.

Memories began to creep into my head. I remembered the cold point of that gun. Then seeing Lola…dead. Then running until my foot hurt so bad I was sure it would rot off, and I would pass out. And then nothing. But none of this explained where I was now. It looked like…a hospital. Was it possible? Were we safe now? But where was Tanya? I felt myself overrun with questions. And there was no one to answer it.

A small voice in my head seemed to be speaking to me. Like, I was remembering something that didn't happen.

_Tanya loves you. Zack is here. Zack forgives you. And Zack is sorry. Zack never meant anything he said. Zack found you, and took you here. Everything is going back to normal. _

It was as if someone was answering my questions. Like someone had spoken to me, and I remembered what they had said. And it gave me a sort of peace, so I lay down deeper into the scratchy covers of what I came to think of as the hospital bed.

A door was opening.

"Cody?"

"Hey," I said, though I wanted to say more. I was surprised at how hard it was to say that. How much energy it took. I wanted to say, 'is that you Zack? I'm sorry! Is everything all right? Where's Tanya?' but _hey _was all I could bring myself to say. And that was very faintly.

"Oh my God! Cody!" Came a teary voice. The voice of my twin. Zack's voice. He ran towards my bed and threw two sweaty arms around my neck, partially lifting me out of the bed. I tried to reach an arm up to hug him back, but was greeted by a rush of pain, and the inability to lift either of my arms. "Cody! Now you're awake! How do you feel? Do you know how much we missed you? Oh my God! Oh my God!"

I pasted a faint smile, and managed to push out the words, "I'm fine."

Zack nodded, understanding my pain. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, and how happy I was too see him. But I could barely smile at him, much less ramble on about everything.

"Cody…you almost died. Really. I think your heart stopped…but maybe that was just my hearing. And the machines were messed up. But Mom knew you were alive, and the doctors did something. I don't know what…I'm no doctor."

I smiled, and then tried again to speak. This time my voice came out stronger. "Zack, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything! I'm the one that's sorry."

"I hurt you. You were sad." Why did I sound so childish?

"Yeah, well I deserved it. And I'm sorry."

"No you didn't." I suddenly found myself remembering the incident with Lola. I was greeted by that horrible know in my throat. "I should have died."

"Don't you dare say that!" Zack narrowed his eyes, and looked at my hard.

"Andrew should've killed me and not Lola."

Zack stared at me, confused. Finally he replied, "I don't know what happened. Maybe you can tell me everything when you feel better."

"Where's Tanya?" I said suddenly.

"They took her somewhere. Her real parents were dead, and they had to find a place to take her. Mom offered to take care of her, but they said she wasn't licensed or something. I don't know what they did with her."

I could feel my own heart torn. Tanya had saved my life! How dare they not let me see her, or help her. Would I ever see her again?

"I want to see her."

"I can't make that happen Cody. I don't know what will happen."

"Right now-"

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." I shut my eyes without letting him answer and could feel a peaceful sleep coming over me. But Zack shook me a little.

"One more thing. Before they left, Tanya left you a note." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with the Boston Hospital seal on it. It was written in messy but legible handwriting. I reached to take it, but was once again greeted by pain.

"Hold it in front of me so I can read." I ordered. Zack did as told, and I read the letter, savoring each word written by her hand.

_Dear Cody, _

_ If you are reading this…it means you are all right. I am so glad…I knew you would be. I met your brother…he was great. He is the one that found us after you passed out. But he can tell you all about that himself. I will get to what is important. _

_I gave the police my parent's names, and he found out that they died two years ago in a fire. Since I had no living relatives, they are putting me into foster care they called it. I will live with a family that cares about me, and go to a regular school. For now that will be here in Boston, and I will go to your school I think. I am so glad that everything turned out ok, and that we got out of there. _

_I want to thank you for helping me, even if it meant hurting yourself. And Lola's death was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I don't know when exactly I will see you again, that is why I am writing this letter. But until then, I want to let you know that I am grateful for everything you have done for me, and hope to see you again as soon as possible. _

_ Love, _

_ Tanya_

I stared at the letter in silence. Everything had turned out ok. Tanya would finally be able to experience a real life without abuse. We would see each other in school, and I would return to my life in the Tipton. Soon I would see Maddie, and Mr. Moseby, and Mom, and London, and everyone else. Everything would be ok.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Zack questioned.

"Soon." I replied, closing my eyes. Zack nodded, and stood up from where he knelt.

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll tell everyone that you woke up now." He stopped to look back at me, then said in a voice expressing full meaning and sincerity, "I love you Cody."

"I love you too Zack."

**Epilogue **

**From Normal POV **

After a few more days of resting in the hospital, Cody returned to the Tipton still a bit beat up, but feeling mostly ok. He started back to school after a few days, and after a while, everything went back to normal. Tanya started school at Cody's school (A/N I forgot the name) and would visit Zack and Cody often. She and Cody's relationship grew stronger then ever. They were convinced to be soul mates. Zack was true to his word, and treated Cody much better after he returned.

The police caught Andrew, charging him with enough felonies, including murder, sexual abuse, assault to minors, kidnapping, and the source of many unsolved crimes in Boston, to keep him in prison for pretty much the rest of his life.

The police found the trailer, along with Lola's body. Cody made sure a proper funeral was arranged for her, though it was not fancy. She was buried properly, and it took Cody a while to visit her grave without breaking down in tears.

Cody was still very touchy, and would wake up with nightmares almost every night. He refused to watch killing movies, or play killing video games. It reminded him too much of Andrew, and those horrible 4 weeks he spent with him. In most ways, everyone got their happy ending, though nothing was truly the same as it had once been.

I would end with…and they all lived happily ever after…but that isn't entirely true. Depending on what is in store for my sequel…if I decide to write one…

THE END

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**There you are. Thats it...I know not the best ending. I'm not good at endings...LOL. Now...tell me what you thought of the story! When did you laugh? When did you cry? When did you want to kill me? HAHA...wait I already know. You told me in your other reviews. But I would love it if you told me what you thought of the story as a whole. Should I write a sequal? I have a couple ideas...but I'm not quite sure what to do. If you have any ideas, PM me! Thank you to all my previous reviewers! I would recognize you here, but there are too many of you to say all here. So I'll just thank you all as one! Trust me, its your reviews that kept me going, and your ideas that helped me to complete the story. Thank you everyone! And goodbye! Lol**


End file.
